


Psychic Business Corporation Drabbles

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Reikan Shouhou Kabushikigaisha | Psychic Business Corporation
Genre: Cats, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Psychic Business Corporation drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greed

"We want the eel." Fehmut jabs his finger at the menu. "Get us the eel, Tokiwa."

Tokiwa grimaces, and Fehmut braces himself for another round of very stupid excuses. "Fehmut, look at the price. No, look at it. We can't afford that!"

"Yes, we can," Fehmut sulks, even though he hasn't looked at the price.

"No, we can't." Tokiwa sighs. "Look, how about you get something else with eel in it? Something less expensive. Fehmut, come on, just look."

"We want what we want!" Fehmut crosses his arms and glowers without looking. "You _never_ let us eat what we want."


	2. Jackdaw

Fehmut tries to call Tokiwa. Tokiwa only says, "I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message." Which is a lie, and Fehmut tells him so, but Tokiwa says nothing back, and finally Fehmut throws the phone away in a huff. It's bad enough that Tokiwa doesn't trust him with the can opener, but now this, too?

Tokiwa finally comes to his senses and calls back. "I was in class," he says, as if that explains anything. "What's wrong?"

"We cannot reach our ball," Fehmut explains. "The sparkly one. Come home and get it."

Tokiwa hangs up.


	3. Menagerie

Fehmut greets Tokiwa at the door, though he's careful to keep Count D between them. "We are tired," he announces. "You should carry us." He shifts into the cat and waits.

Count D is still smiling at Tokiwa, the traitor. "I trust your trip has been productive."

"Ah, yeah. The spirit was reluctant to go, but she did, eventually." Tokiwa leans down and picks up Fehmut. His grip is getting better; Fehmut purrs his appreciation before snuggling into Tokiwa's coat. "I'm so sorry to impose upon your hospitality like this..."

"It's no trouble," Count D says. Fehmut's purr grows louder.


End file.
